Things I am not allowed to do in the Team Terrific 10 base
Chapter 1: 1-20 1. I will not teach the Chinese Ghost Children to sing the 4Kids One Piece opening 2. Nor I may show it to them 3. I will not snap bras 4. The Japanese officer ghost named is Hiro Shinozawa, not Emperor Hirohito. *That goes double for Satoru Samo 5. Toshio is not a Jap, I will not call him it. 6. Toshio's name is Doctor Toshio Samo, The Heir of Shako, not "Crazy evil Japanese boy" 7. I will not tickle Another Mark, even if I say he needs to laugh 8. I will not write on the Kim portraits in Another Marie's room, no matter how funny it is. 9. I will not play Unit 731 by Slayer every time I see Toshio *If he carries a dead body, I may play it (He becomes a bada**) 10. Huizong is not "Ladiesman217" 11. I will not lock the North Korean Cap vigintuplets and the South Korean Cap vigintuplets in a room to see who can get out alive. 12. I will not give Huizong a picture of a naked Taiwanese woman, even if Hiro is near 13. I will not teach Jiao Xion to grope people *Huizong is still screaming in Mandarin. 14. Huizong is f***ing Taiwanese, not Chinese! 15. I will not lock Toshio in a room with Samuel, Antonino and Huizong just to see what happens. 16. I will not ask Huizong if he loves fondling female genitals 17. The Female North Korean is named Marie Lara-Rutter, not "Commie" *That goes double for her counterparts 18. I do not weigh the same as a elephant. *Huizong kept calling me fatty. 19. I will not show the Chinese and Koreans members Boku No Pico *Jong-un is still traumatised 20. I will not ask Jiko to draw on Kim il-Sung portraits *I'm banned from going near her. 21-40 21. I am not allowed to go naked in Shōwa Prison Camp *Nor I will reveal the secrets 22. I will not teach 6-year olds to play FNAF *Hailey refused to talk to me. *Toshio thought it was awesome. 23: His name is Huizong Zhungxi, not "The Hottest Man Alive" 24: I will not call Ryo the Yokai Spirit "Portgas D. Ace" no matter how much fire he uses. 25: I will not give North Korean members a vandalised picture of Kim Jong-il *I was banned from the DPRK room. 26: I will not break Hiro's glasses, he can't see two feet in front of him. 27. I will stop asking Another Mark (Ri Dae-Jung) if he is in his period yet. *He's male, he doesn't have those "female" parts *I will not make a yaoi fan fiction of Ri Dae-Jung getting pregnant, he's only 11! 28. I will not attempt vivisection, only doctors can. 29: Throwing the Japanese Child Medics' clothes around the base is highly frowned at. 30: I will not teach the Chinese Ghost Children to sing Justin Bieber *Wei tried to get the song out of his head by banging it against the wall (Of Sophie's room) 31: I will not bring Anti-North Korean propaganda to the Union of Koreans 32: I will not lock a weeaboo and the Japanese members of the team in a room to see what happens, especially in cosplay. *Satoko had her breasts exposed. 33: My genitals are not gods, so I must stop telling people, or showing it to them. 34: I am not allowed to strip Huizong naked, nor anyone else, period. *Huizong's still traumatized. 35: I will not ask Toshio is he has the hots for Shika, that's just wrong. 36: I will not hire a perverted old lady to grope the men, or a perverted old man, period. 37: The Male North Korean prison guard's name is Ri Dae-Jung, not Girly-Boy 38: I will stop dividing people into shirts and skins. 39: I will not point at Satoko's breasts and ask "Are those real?" then fondle them. 40: I will not, under any circumstances, tie Ri Dae-Jung to a chair, hold his feet and tickle him with a feather to get info out on him. 41-60 41: I am not an assassin hired to kill Toshio Samo or the Chinese Ghost Children and I must stop shouting this in the base. 42: I will not dress up as Kim Jong-il for Halloween, this offends the North Koreans. 43: I will not perform attacks with the middle finger raised. 44: Huizong/Hideki is not going to eat me. 45: I will stop asking Another Giuseppe if he wants a tickle fight. 46: Sending a vandalised picture of Emperor Hirohito to Japanese members of the team is not funny *That goes double for Ryou Shako. 47: I will not tie Huizong to a chair and eat cream cheese bagels in front of him 48: I will not draw on my colleagues or commander's wanted posters *Nor I will send in the baby photos to the guys who make them. 49: "Otters continue to secretly mock us" is not an excuse to attack Sophie or Marilou 50: I will not show North Koreans, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, especially Another Marie (Ri Min-Li) Normal Marie, Normal Mark and Another Mark (Ri Dae-Jung), College Humor's Adventures of Kim Jong Un, * That goes triple for Another Marie (Ri Min-Li) 51: Scary Maze Game is not an acceptable punishment method 52: I will not urinate on prisoners, that's Another Mark's job 53: I will not get 4Kids over to p*** off Japanese team members. 54: I will not play Salute by Little Mix when they are female Japanese-speaking Corps soldiers marching. 55: I will not hide Marie's Law plushie, Andrew gave that to her *Or any other plush toy for that matter. 56: Princess Starlight came from outer space, but that doesn't mean she's some "fairy alien". *If anyone calls her that, she'll get mad. 57: I will not show Marie "Robot Chicken" 58: I will not sneak up to any female North Korean member, flip their skirt and pull their underwear down to knee-length 59: "I couldn't resist fondling female privates" is not an excuse 60: I will not call the Kuro Unit, or Huizong/Hideki "Tojo" *And Tickling Huizong/Hideki's nose with a feather is highly frowned at. 61-80 61: If Satoko is cosplaying as pre-timeskip Trafalgar Law from One Piece, I may not strip her nude, saying "I want her cosplay because the dude's hot" is not an excuse, she's still traumatised from that incident in Japan when she cosplayed as him 62: I will stop asking Satoko if I can borrow her tampons. 63: When Satoko is playing One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, I may not disturb her or pull her hair. 64: I will not take down Ri Min-Li's Kim Jong-il and Kim Il-sung portraits 65: I will not sing "I'm so Ronery" from the movie Team America: World Police, it is offensive to people from DPRK 66: I will refrain from taking toys of Marie, that goes double for the Law plush she has. 67: I will not say to Catherine that she looks like an 8-year-old girl. 68: Showing Another Kazuki the Care Bears is not acceptable. *So does showing him Popples, The Get-Along Gang, and the original Sylvanian Families cartoon. 69: I will not show Matthew Duric Pokemon characters that he dislikes. 70: Same goes to other Pokemon fans. 71: Just because Plankton is green does not mean he looks "sick". 72: Just because Satoko loves anime does not mean she loves shotacon and lolicon anime 73: I will NOT, under ANY circumstances use Flavio the Goat as a weapon to eat up Reicheru's kimono. 74: That goes double to Ryo. He does not like Flavio chewing on his yukata. 75: I will not ask Another Nicole to make the ghosts' rooms girlish and painted pink. 76: Catherine is only a novice at casting spells. So I don't need to say anything bad about it. 77: I will not have Another Beatrix to team up with her normal counterpart. They are complete rivals. 78: I will not offer Another Giuseppe KFC, Burger King, Wendy's, McDonald's, or anything else he dislikes. 79: I will not make fun of Samuel nor call him a scaredy-cat for being afraid of many things. 80: I shouldn't make Marilou read creepypasta. She has nightmares about them. 81-100 81: I will not make the majority of the teammates watch Histeria! *Nor show them Tokio Jokio 82: Left 4 Dead 2 should not be played by Brahm and Treat, period. *I let them play Satoko's copy, she was p***ed off, and I got into trouble. *I regret nothing! 83: I will not ask Plankton when Planktonine will return to the team. She already retired in 2014. 84: I will not upset Marilou by telling her stories of Aristotle Marx. 85: Sophie hates Marvin Marvin, Boohbah, and Teletubbies. So I will not make her watch any of the 3 shows mentioned. 86: I will not feed Hans Kiranoko meat. 87: I will not steal Alda's Vanellope doll. 88: I will not feed Samantha Kyra peanut products. That activates her dark side. 89: I will only offer Marie Lara-Rutter Chick-fil-A, nothing else. *That also applies to Ri Min-Li. 90: Bubsy games are BANNED, period. *Apparently, just about everyone in the alliance hates them. *Ri Dae-Jung NEVER played a PS1 again. 91: I will not force the Japanese Medics to go outside and play kiddy games for fun. They find it quite babyish. 92: When Satoko plays One Piece: Dance Battle, whining on how much One Piece sucks is not funny. 93: I will not tell Satoko stories about the Tohoku earthquake. 94: I am not allowed to use salt on ghosts. 95: I am not supposed to hallucinate Catherine the Spellcaster with a drink that causes it. 96: I will not replace Satoko Samo's Transformers figures with baby dolls. *Or Cameron Jacob's for that matter. 97: When Huizong is shirtless when the base on a warm day, it is not appropriate to say "DUDE, YOU'RE F***IN' HOT!" *Huizong blushed because it was embarrassing. *Another Beatrix got a camera and took a photo. *That's one thing Another Nicole should especially must NOT do. Besides, she and Huizong would make a very bad pairing compared to Huizong and Another Beatrix. 98: The Dingo Fang can only be used by the Wombat Combatants, nobody else, especially Curt and Danielle, who originally found it. 99: The Crew of Africans must not be called n****rs *It's racist anyway. 100: The only time I can confiscate one possession of Another Nicole by selling it to Goodwill is if she gets suspended. 101-120 101: "Pokemon is Animal Cruelty" is not an excuse. 102: I will not sell Tariko Kirochu's Mesprit plush on Ebay. 103: I will not feed Ji Woong Kirochu carrots. 104: Singing "Dude Looks Like a Lady" to Ri Dae-Jung is only funny the first time. 105: I will not change Satoko's slogan from "The Darkness Is A Lost Beauty" to "I have free milk from my t**s". *She's still p***ed off 106: I will not show Huizong Barney, Sesame Street, or Wonder Pets, unless his niece is with him *Barney (Huizong hates that dinosaur) *Sesame Street (He tried shooting the TV) *Wonder Pets (Toshio Kisho wouldn't stop singing the songs) 107: I will not show, ANYONE, Transformers: Kiss Players, ever. *CJ, Satoko and Samantha weren't able to leave their rooms 108: Showing the team a pornographic anime is prohibited. 109: Silly string is officially banned *It took 5 weeks to clean it off. 110: Repainting Satoko's Transformers is not allowed. *Satoko had to clean the wet paint on her Skywarp G1 figure, she now keeps it in a box. 111: I will not give Huizong Transformers: Kiss Players manga, EVER. *Transformers: Kiss Players is not allowed, period. *The commanders banned the manga from being in the premises. *Satoko wouldn't leave the room. 112: Making the team watch 2 Girls 1 Cup results in supsension *Huizong couldn't drink from a cup for a week *It traumatized Sophie 113: I will not bring a sex toy to meetings, Huizong is still flustered. 114: Don't explain the Nanking massacre to Japanese children younger than 4, Jiko is very scared and was unable to go near Mei for a month. 115: "Screamer" is not an appropriate name for Another Nicole. *I called her that during a meeting, she threw a fit like a 4 year old, The commanders were laughing too hard to help, I still was in trouble *Ri Dae-Jung actually p***ed himself 116: Revealing clothes should not be worn with my uniform *My top part ripped off (Toshio fainted, Ri Dae-Jung couldn't talk, Ri Min-Li never spoke to me again, Mei couldn't look at me the same way) 117: Teaching Chinese and Korean Team Terrific 10 soldiers to hate their Japanese and Taiwanese colleagues is not acceptable, the Nanking Massacre is for discussing, not for brainwashing *Wei still can't look at Republic-era China the same way again 118: When teaching WWII to soldiers, Do not attempt to yell at Japanese, German, or Italian members about the atrocities and battles *Satoko is still whimpering (She hates getting yelled at!) *Setsuko and Satoko Kiranoko were unable to speak to Sun Wei and Sun Chen (Sino-Japanese War bit) 119: I will not sing any song from Nicki Minaj during a meeting, *Ri Dae-Jung is still traumatized. *The Commanders was p***ed *Mei never spoke to me again. 120: I will not copy quotes from Histeria! *"We dare you to watch Histeria!" (Mei and Ri Dae-Jung said in Mandarin and Korean "What the f***?") *Histeria! proudly presents China! (The Chinese Ghost kids never went near me again) 121-140 121: I will not steal Nicole Birou's Nintendo 3DS System 122: Meghann Trainee is banned forever in the base, ESPECIALLY All About That Bass *It took Toshio 4 weeks to get the song out of his head 123: I will not show the prison guards and doctors Twerk It by Miley Cyrus *I never seen Ri Dae-Jung and Toshio laugh so hard *We are now banned from twerking 124: KNOCK FIRST BEFORE ENTERING! *I caught Huizong having sex with Another Beatrix, he refused to talk to me for a week *I saw Another Giuseppe's "no-no" when he was in the shower, he now locks doors *I saw Satoko's breasts while getting changed, she now bans me from her room 125: Showing the prison guards of Justin Bieber p***ing is ill-advised. *Mei said Justin was an ugly girl and how did she/he get famous. *Huizong, Hiro, Ri Dae-Jung, Toshio laughed so hard that they almost peed themselves *Even Reicheru thought it was funny 126: I will not give Another Kazuki anything made by Disney except for franchises he likes. 127: I will not threaten King Kool by saying that I'll hit his face with a hacksaw or kill one of the members. *Of course, he doesn't tolerate threats. 128: No quotes from South Park *F*** you dolphins! (Satoko never went near me again) *Suicide rates in Japan are sky high! (Hiro almost killed me) *Shut up Kyle! (Huizong stared at me) *Gottai to bomb thah hahbah! Deddy? (Huizong hit me in the face, what a f***ing a**hole!) *Ogh! You must have very big pee-anis! (I am now banned from mimicking a Japanese South Park accent, ever, I have never seen Satoko so p***ed off!) *Kyle's Mom is a Big Fat B**** (All the members stared at me, Huizong was laughing too hard) 129: I will not say anything from Marvel Super Hero Squad, ever. *Brahm and Treat wouldn't stop saying "Hero Up" and "Squaddy up!" 130: I will not say to Samantha Kyra "Ahhh, snow, dandruff from the sky) *She kept us in a lock and key * (Then I was pelted with snowballs from various people) * (And ghosts) * (D***it, Huizong!) Category:List Fanfics